Light guides are commonly used in Liquid Crystal Displays (referred to hereinafter as “LCDs”). Due to the constant demand for ever thinner displays with equal or better illumination uniformity, light guides have become thinner and more compact in recent years. Today, light guides are not only used in displays, but are also widely used in keypads. Light guides used in keypads may be elastic and typically thin, i.e., less than 0.4 mm in thickness. These very thin light guides are generally referred to as light guide films. The uniformity requirement for keypads may not be as high as those used in LCDs. While light guides used in LCDs tend to be rectangular, due to the complexity of keypad designs, light guide films used in keypads may appear in many different shapes or form factors. In some situations, a keypad may have multiple light guide films due to design requirements.